Assembly and maintenance of large objects, such as repositionable structures, may be assisted by the use of positioning systems to guide placement of components. For example, aircraft may be assembled in facilities that include position determination systems and equipment to measure the position of certain components of the aircraft, such as wings and empennage, to ensure proper placement of the components. Other large-scale assembly facilities may use similar position determination systems. Certain position determination systems are limited to line-of-sight measurements. These position determination systems may not be useful to determine position information in interior or other occluded areas of the structure being assembled or maintained. For example, a laser-based system that is oriented to determine the position of the wings of an aircraft may not be able to also determine positions of components within a cargo bay of the aircraft.